


The adventures of DildoCorp

by rjisgay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, cat butt hole, dildocorp, kara is a dildo, lena is a vibrator, sex inside a cat, sex inside a condom, sex toy au, so much regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjisgay/pseuds/rjisgay
Summary: Kara is a dildoLena is a vibratorThere is a war between sex toys
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	The adventures of DildoCorp

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words. This came out of my brain at midnight and I just....

Kara was getting ready for her first day. She had just become a general in the war of the sex toys. See for generations the vibrators and dildos were enemies. But they lived in relative peace, until war erupted between them. Kara walked into the dildo war room. Everyone stood up as she entered the room. She felt nerves rise up inside her, but she pushed them down. She had to be brave. There was so much at stake. 

"Thank you for coming, everyone. I never thought I'd be a general but after what happened to Alex…" announced Kara. The room stirred anxiously. 

"Did she make it?" a green metallic looking dildo asked worriedly.

"Yes Brainy. She's still healing, but she's gonna live," Kara replied. The room breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Brainy are the condom canons ready? What about the lube bombs?" Kara asked.

"Yes and yes general," Brainy responded.

"Kara is fine. Alex is the real general. And besides after we storm the Luthor palace and take down Commandor Lex hopefully this war will be over," asserted Kara.

"You heard what the gen… er Kara said. Now troops to you're stations," commanded Brainy. Kara watched all the dildos leave the room until it was just her. I'm doing this for you Alex, she thought to herself.

Kara started at the looming gates surrounding the Luthor castle. They were large, black and wooden. The castle its self was black and intimidating. With stone pillars and barred windows. It was the kind of place a dildo would never step a foot in. 

"Ready troops… And attack!" Commanded Kara. The condom canons launched, the condoms exploding out on impact. The gates took damage, but didn't fall.

"Again!" Shouted Kara. The canons shot out the mega condoms this time. They unforled mid air and crashed into the gates destroying them.

"Now the lube bombs!" Bellowed Kara. Lube bombs were launched at the doors of the castle. Boom! They exploded pulverizing the doors and leaving a layer of goo all around. The dildo troops rushed the castle cum guns ready. Kara lead the siege. They burst in expecting to be greeted by vibrator soilders. Instead it was deserted. 

"Seach the rooms," Kara commanded. The dildos took off in a multitude of directions. Kara took off toward the east hallway. She walked over the marble tiles, at first it seemed like there wasn't any rooms. She was about to turn back when she saw a door at the very end of the hallway. She approached it cautiously and went to open it. It wouldn't budge. She soon realized it was locked from the outside. She unlocked it and confidently barged in. 

Kara looked with shock as she saw a vibrator asleep in the bed. She was stunned. This vibrator was beautiful. The sun streaming in from the window reflected her metallicy rainbow skin and lit the room up. She was so sleek, so beautiful.

"Who are you?" Snapped the vibrator as she woke up. Kara was pulled instantly from her daze. She had to focus this was an enemy. Buy why was she locked in a room Kara wondered to herself.

"Kara we've cleared all the rooms," Brainy said as he entered the room, "Well done Kara you've captured Lena Luthor," Brainy finished.

"Wait Luthor as in Commandor Lex?" Kara asked astonished. 

"Captured? But I…" Lena began.

"Take her away," Brainy demanded. Dildo troops swooped in and took Lena away. As they left Kara couldn't help but look eyes with her. Lena's eyes pleaded for help, but Kara just stood there frozen. She's a vibrator. An enemy. And yet Kara couldn't help but feel guilt and well something else. Something she didn't expect to feel while looking at a vibrator.

Kara entered the war room again. 

"This mission was a failure," spoke Kara, "I failed.

"But you didn't. We captured the Luthor," a small cameo dildo responded.

"We supposed to captured Lex, James. Not Lena," Kara argued.

"Well a Luthors a Luthor. They are gonna transfer to the Darkstone facility in the morning," James responded.

"Darkstone??? But that's a glorified torture chamber? Brainy you agree with me this is wrong," Kara exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Kara, but she is a Luthor," Brainy responded.

"Fine," Kara snapped storming out of the room. Thousands of thoughts raced through her head. She felt like this wasn't right. Lena was trapped in that room. There had to be a reason. Maybe she wasn't like the others. And there was one thought that kept popping into her mind. And that was how beautiful Lena was. How she wanted to… Kara shoved that thought out of her mind. She had to focus. She had to shave Lena. Kara took off to the holding center. She had to be fast if her plan was gonna work. She got to the doors of the holding cell. Two dildo guards stood at the doors. 

"I'm here to interrogate the prisoner," Kara announced faking confidence. 

"Yes of course General," the guard responded.

"You two are needed in the war room for a briefing, I've got a handle on this," Kara declared. The guards nodded and left. Karen breathed deeply and stepped into the room. Thoughts came flooding back as she saw Lena again. 

"Focus!" Kara shouted.

"On what?" Lena asked coldly.

"Oh… um I didn't mean to say that out loud," Kara murmured embarrassed.

"What can I do for you General," Lena asked sarcasticly. 

"I need to no something. Why were you locked in that room?" Kara asked. Lena looked slightly taken aback.

"My brother locked me in there. I tried to stop him but… I'm surprised you asked. I figured a dildo like you would just see that I'm a vibrator and a Luthor and think I'm evil," Lena responded.

"I don't think you're evil. You're just pretty… I mean um… good. You seem good," Kara mumbled blushing.

"You think I'm pretty? Well you're not too bad yourself. I'd never seen a unicorn dildo before. The most gorgeous kind if you ask me," Lena said grinning slyly.

"Did you just call me gorgeous?" Kara teased.

"Hmmm did I?" Lena replied.

Kara stared at her and got lost in her rainbows. 

"Are you like you're family?" Kara questioned.

"No I never wanted a war. Or fought in one. My brothers evil and he hurts people. I heard about your sister. I hope she's ok," Lena responded.

"She is. And you're not like any vibrator I ever met. That's why I'm gonna save you," Kara declared.

"Save me?" Lena asked bemused.

"We have to hurry. The guards will be back soon. And time is running out. Follow me," declared Kara. Kara quietly freed Lena from her shackles and peeked out the door. It was clear. They silently made their way across the hall way and turned a corner. Kara approached a room with a deadbolt. She pulled out a key and unlocked it. 

"Come on we have to hurry the cleaning cat will be here any minute," Kara whispered. She opened the door and it revealed a room full of weapons. She quickly went to the corner where the condom canons where and grabbed a unfurled condom. Kara saw Lena staring at her confused.

"The condoms for the Canon open up sometimes, and the cleaning cats have to drag them to the dump outside." Kara explained.

"So you want us to…" Lena started. 

"Hide in one," interrupted Kara. 

"Both of us in just one?" Lena asked.

"Yep. Now come one we're running out of time," Kara replied. Kara carefully undid the condom and opened it so Lena could squeeze in. She took a deep breath and joined Lena in the condom. They were on top of each other. Kara felt Lena's smooth metallic skin. It made her feel warm inside. She stated deeply into Lena's eyes. And Lena stared back with the same intensity.

"Do you want to… You know. While we wait?" Lena asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kara replied. Kara brought her curves around Lena. Starting from the top. She slowly felt her way down. Lena was in her every crevice. It was almost like a dance. Them moving around each other in that condom. The smoothness of Lena contrasted Kara's curves and they fit together like a glove. Kara kept moving down until she got to Lena's button. Using her curves she pressed it. The whole condom started vibrator. Kara felt every bit if it. She pressed herself closer. Bring Lena deep into her curves. They were so busy being enticed with each other they didn't realize they were being lifted up. They kept moving into each other. And right down the cats throat. Kara kept going around Lena letting her feel every bit of her. Even inside the Cat's stomach. They were still locked onto each other. Moving up and down each other while inside this poor cat. Finally they were broken out of their trance when Kara pressed Lena's button and they vibrating stopped. Panic filled Kara as she realized they were in a cat. 

"Kara, follow me," Lena instructed. She gracefully followed the channels of the cat until she got to the but hole. Lena breathed in and squeezed her way out of the cat. Kara stood frozen and unsure.

"We're outside by the dump. Come on Kara come through the but hole," Lena shouted. Kara took a deep breath and plunged through the cat's but hole. It yelped and ran away. Kara stared at Lena in awe. They were both dripping wet, but Kara didn't care. She couldn't stop admiring Lena's beauty.

"What now?" Lena asked. 

"We run to a safe house and try to end a war," Kara replied, "But for now all that really matters is that we have each other," Together they ran off smiling and laughing, hopefully on their way to end a war.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading 😭  
> follow me @/Gay4Nat on twitter if you want  
> I am so sorry 😭😭😭


End file.
